theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Cañón de Némesis
Para otros usos, ver El Cañón de Némesis (desambiguación) El Cañón de Némesis es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 08 de Agosto de 2014. Es parte de la Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales, representando la Ira. Argumento La canción comienza con Némesis Sudou acercándose a un hombre, apuntando su arma hacia él. Ella piensa en su madre mientras ella recuerda todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron a su venganza contra ese hombre, recordando que asesino al hombre que amaba y trató de suicidarse, pero no murió. Diciéndole adiós a "El Sr. Pere Noel", le ofrece la opción de morir por un disparo o dejarlo quemarse por el incendio de su casa. Némesis propone entonces que él regrese toda su fortuna para ser salvado, pero el hombre, Gallerian Marlon, no pensaba hacer eso, diciendo que su fortuna nunca la entregará. Pensando en su infancia, Némesis observa que el hombre consuela a su muñeca y lo declara loco, comentando que la verdadera hija del hombre, su media hermana mayor, murió hace mucho tiempo. Al decirle adiós a su padre, ella se pregunta por qué su madre se enamoró de un hombre así, mientras ella se prepara para dispararle. Letra Kanji= 罪深き男よ さあ　懺悔なさい ねえ母さん　私ね　今 人に銃口を向けているの たくさんの人を陥れて 私腹を肥やした悪い奴よ この男のために私は 愛した人さえその手にかけた 次に自分自身も撃ったけれど 死ぬことはできなかった 復讐の時は来たれり さあ　懺悔なさい Hello and good-bye『Mr.Pere Noel』 家にも火を付けたわ　どちらか選びなさい 眉間を撃ち抜かれるか この業火の中　燃え尽きるかを ねえ母さん　どんな悪党にも 贖罪のチャンスは与えるべきでしょ？ だからね私　彼にこう言ったの 「あなたの財産を手放しなさい」 「全てを奪った人に返せば」 「命だけなら助けてあげる」 彼は答えた 「私の財産」 「貴様なんぞには　決して渡さない」 どうしようもないクズね やっぱり懺悔なさい Hello and good-bye『Master Of The Court』 欲に溺れきった悪徳裁判官 人々と私の怒りをその身に浴びて 眠りなさい ねえ母さん　あなたは私を 女手一つで育ててくれた 生まれたのは森の廃屋 父の顔などしらなかった ねえ母さん　父さんはもう 駄目みたいだよ　狂っているわ 人形を義姉（ねえ）さんだと思い込んでいる あの人はもうとっくに 暗い海底　沈んでいった もう娘は この私 一人だけなのに ねえ父さん　私を見てよ 私の事も 見てよ Hello and good-bye・・・good-bye 『My Father』 殺し屋の元締　悪徳裁判官 ねえ母さん　どうしてあなたはこんな人を 愛したの？ これで本当に終わりよ 全てを最後にしましょう 罪深き悪の物語よ さようなら 罪深き男よ さあ　懺悔なさい |-| Romaji= Tsumibukaki otoko yo Saa zangenasai Nee kaasan watashi ne ima Hito ni juukou wo mukete iru no Takusan no hito wo otoshiirete Shifuku wo koroshita warui yatsu yo Kono otoko no tame ni watashi wa Aishita hito sae sono te ni kaketa Tsugi ni jibun jishin mo utta keredo Shinu koto wa dekinakatta Fukushuu no toki wa kitaeri Saa zangenasai Hello and good-bye "Mr. Pere Noel" Ie ni mo hi wo tsuketa wa dochira ka erabinasai Miken wo uchinukareru ka Kono gouka no naka moetsukiru ka wo Nee kaasan donna akutoo ni mo Shokuzai no CHANSU wa ataeru beki deshou? Dakara ne watashi kare no kou itta no "Anata no zaisan wo tebanashinasai" "Subete wo ubatta hito no kasaeba" "Inochi dakenara tasukete ageru" Kare wa kotaeta "Watashi no zaisan" "Kisama nanzo ni wa kesshite watasanai" Dou shiyou mo nai KUZU ne Yappari zangenasai Hello and good-bye "Master of the Court" Yoku ni obore kitta akutoku saibankan Hitobito to watashi no ikari wo sono mi ni abite Nemuri nasai Nee kaasan anata wa watashi Onnade hitotsu de sodatete kureta Umareta no wa mori no haioku Chichi no kao nado shiranakatta Nee kaasan tousan wa mou Dame mitaida kurutta iru wa Ningyou wo gishi (nee) san da to omoikonde iru Ano hito wa mou tokkuni Kurai kaitei shizunde itta Mou musume wa Kono watashi Hitori dake na no ni Nee tousan watashi wo mite yo Watashi no koto mo Mite yo Hello and good-bye・・・good-bye "My Father" Koroshi ya no motojime akutoku saibankan Nee kaasan doushite anata wa konna hito wo Ai shita no? Kore de hontouni owari yo Subete wo saigo ni shimashou Tsumibukaki Aku no monogatari yo Sayounara Tsumibukaki otoko yo Saa zangenasai |-| Español= Hombre pecador, vamos, haz penitencia Oye, mamá, yo, sabes, ahora estoy apuntando con mi pistola a una persona a un sujeto malvado que hundió a muchas personas para aumentar sus ganancias Por el bien de este hombre, yo le dirigí esa mano hasta a la persona que amé Luego también me disparé a mí misma, pero no fui capaz de morir El momento de la venganza llegó Vamos, arrepiéntete Hola y adiós "Sr. Pere Noel" también le prendí fuego a la casa Elija uno de cualquiera de los dos Si prefiere que le dispare en la frente o consumirse por completo dentro de este fuego infernal Oye, mamá, debería concederle una oportunidad de expiarse a cualquiera, aunque sea malvado, ¿verdad? Por eso yo le dije así a este hombre "Deja ir tus riquezas" "Si se lo de vuelves a la gente a la que le robaste todo" "salvaré tu vida al menos" Él respondió "Mi fortuna" "jamás se la entregaré a alguien como tú" Es una basura sin remedio, ¿no? Como pensé, debes hacer penitencia Hola y adiós "Señor de la Corte" juez corrupto que se ahogó en codicia Con ese cuerpo bañado de la ira de la gente y la mía duerme Oye, mamá, tú me criaste tú misma, sola Nací en una casa abandonada No conocí la cara de mi padre Oye, mamá, papá ya parece que no tiene remedio, está loco Está convencido que una muñeca es mi hermana mayor Esa persona hace mucho ya que se hundió en el oscuro fondo del mar Aunque ya sólo me tienes a mí de hija Oye, papá, mírame a mí A mí también mírame Hola y adiós... adiós "Padre mío" El controlador de los asesinos, el juez corrupto Oye, mamá, ¿por qué amaste a una persona como él? Con esto, realmente terminará acabemos con todo con la pecadora historia del mal Adiós (Adiós, querido mío) (Odiado mío) Hombre pecador, vamos, haz penitencia Canciones Relacionadas Y Entonces la Chica Enloqueció ~Final del Fragmento de la Noche de Luna~ Esta canción muestra el pasado de Némesis en la casa abandonada que se menciona en El Cañón de Némesis y explora una faceta de la relación de Némesis con su madre. El Último Revólver Esta canción relata más del pasado de Némesis, cómo ella conoció, se enamoró y asesinó a su amante, Nyoze Octo, mientras ella trabajaba bajo las órdenes de su padre. Juicio de la Corrupción Esta canción muestra los sucesos que llevaron a Némesis asesinar a su padre, Gallerian Marlon, y la corrupción que cometía mientras él estaba vivo. Amo del Jardín Infernal Esta canción explora el futuro de Némesis como el Amo del Jardín Infernal, pasando de una asesina a una dictadora y tratar de borrar todos los pecados. Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos Esta canción hace referencia a Némesis durante la Guerra Civil de Levianta, mientras ella dispara al espectador mientras usa la máscara que se puso cuando asesinó a Gallerian. Álbumes El Cañón de Némesis (álbum).jpg|El Cañón de Némesis|link=El Cañón de Némesis (álbum) Los Siete Crimenes y Castigos.jpg|Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos (álbum)||link=Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos (álbum) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Eventos= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *Némesis es la diosa de la venganza en la mitología Griega. *El término Cañón significa "punta de pistola (gun point)", en referencia al extremo abierto de un arma de fuego; el otro término en inglés "punta de pistola (gunpoint)" significa amenazar a alguien con un arma. *El título en inglés de la canción, "Satan's Revenge (La Venganza de Satán)", es una referencia a Satán, el Demonio patrono de la Ira. *Cuando por primera vez creó la canción, Mothy había planeado que la historia retratace toda la vida de su personaje central, Némesis, pero se dio cuenta, más tarde, que la canción sería demasiado larga; también admitió que provocó un retraso en el lanzamiento programado de la canción. *Antes del anuncio de la canción, Mothy publicó un poema titulado "Némesis" aludiendo, aparentemente, a algunos personajes, lugares y/o eventos en las Crónicas Evillious; al final del poema, mothy declaró que era un trabajo nocturno y no tiene ningún significado, aunque presenta varias coherencias con la canción en sí misma. *En twitter, mothy publicó un twit sonido titulado "The Muzzle of a Gun (El Cañón de un Arma)" por un período de tiempo, con una muestra fundamental para una canción futura; a pesar de la similitud del nombre, el propio sonido utiliza un instrumental diferente al de El Cañón de Némesis. *El revólver utilizado en la canción se basa en el diseño de un revólver Colt Python. *Durante la liberación del álbum Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos, Akuno-P había comentado que fue una de las más difíciles de remasterizar, presentándose errores y ensayos; al final, le salió como la versión original. Curiosidades *Al comienzo de la canción PV, se muestran eventos ocurridos en toda la historia grabada en el Calendario Evillious. *Durante el clímax de la canción PV, la pantalla muestra imágenes rápidas con los nombres de otras canciones; esas palabras son "Y Entonces la Chica Enloqueció ~Final del Fragmento de la Noche de Luna~", "¿Es un Abandono?", "Es un Abandono", ambas de la canción anterior, "Juicio de la Corrupción" y "Amo del Jardín Infernal". *Al igual que en Juicio de la Corrupción, después de que aparece Ma, un túnel se está cayendo hacia el final con cinco anillos de colores a lo largo de las paredes del túnel; cada anillo es el color de un Pecado Mortal que lo representa, excluyendo a la Avaricia y la Ira, y aparece en el orden cronológico de la serie. *En el instrumenal final de la canción PV, se muestran a los otros seis Pecadores Mortales en el orden cronológico de sus canciones representativas de la Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales; después de esto, el arma de Némesis dispara a la pantalla dejándola en blanco. *Con respecto a lo anterior, es una referencia clara que Némesis mató a Gallerian con un disparo en su cabeza. *La canción parece ser una versión modificada de El Último Revólver. *La casa donde se crió Némesis, es la misma donde vivía anteriormente la Familia Moonlit. *Humorísticamente, Mothy anunció que la fecha de publicación de la canción fue por pura coincidencia con respecto a la fecha de la Guerra Civil de Levianta; la canción se estrenó un día ocho del mes ocho, que sería el mismo mes cuando estalló la guerra. Némesis, el personaje principal de la canción, presenta el nombre clave "Ocho". Galería Arte Conceptual= NemesisConceptArt.png|Arte conceptual de Némesis Sudou por Ichika |-| Canción PV= MuzzleNemesisRevolver.png|Némesis se enfrenta con su jefe en su casa MuzzleLoverDeath.png|La asesina comenta que asesinó a su amante por "Santa Claus" MuzzleNemesisMrPereNoel.png|Némesis apunta su pistola contra su jefe MuzzleNemesisGunpoint.png|Némesis se prepara para cumplir su venganza MuzzleNemesisOffer.png|Némesis le ofrece salvarlo si entrega sus riquezas MuzzleGallerianRefusal.png|Gallerian Marlon, su jefe, se rehúsa a aceptar su trato GallerianNemesisLeviantaCivilWar.png|Némesis y las personas contra la corrupción de Gallerian MuzzleNemesisChildZiz.png|Némesis recuerda su infancia, diciendo que nunca conoció a su padre GallerianMichelleDollMuzzle.png|Gallerian abraza a "Michelle" delante de ella MuzzleNemesisWrath.png|La furiosa Némesis le pide a su padre que la mire a ella y no a la muñeca MuzzleNemesisGunHead.png|Némesis le dice un último adiós a su padre |-| Misc= Cañón de Némesis 1.png|Imagen de Némesis (Ocho) en la canción PV ZizTheAmazingOctopus.png|Ilustración del PV completa de Némesis junto con el "Sr. Ziz" en:The Muzzle of Nemesis fr:Le Canon de Nemesis Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:El Cañón de Némesis Categoría:Ira Categoría:HER Categoría:Canon